Jenny, the girl who came back
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: Jenny is married to a werewolf named Derek and her and his life is going to get way more bazarr when old family members show up not dead. plus Styles thinks humans are gettting sacrificed. and also a new threat arrives to Derek and his Pack. Old friends and old enimies will return. so there shall be fire and Silence will fall ( I do not own any thing but this story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Derek woke up to a strange whooshing sound in coming from down stairs then sat up and thought " I know that sound it's the T.A.R.D.I.S but that must mean she's back" he then ran down the stairs and saw the blond beauty he didn't even notice Peter and Isaac. Well don't just stand there like a idiot you idiot kiss her for peat sakes" the Doctor said. Then Jenny ran up to kiss him which that little kiss turned into a make out session while Isaac just sat there confused. You two are seriously almost as bad as Rory and Amy were, well at least you two didn't have sex almost every where in my T.A.R.D.I.S including the console room which i mean is really disgusting Because i walked in on my mother and father in law making my wife" the Doctor said as Jenny and Derek pulled apart giving him like everyone else a very confused look. Dad, way, way, to much information" Jenny said. What in the hell is going on" Isaac asked. Oh yeah by the way Isaac this is my wife and her dad she was traveling with her father for a while" Derek said. Oh yeah Derek, I have been meaning to give you something" the Doctor said as he walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S and came out with a diamond. Jenny told me about your little Alpha pack problem and well this worked with the one at the Torch wood estate when we were with queen Victoria but if I don't get it back I'm in huge trouble oh my god look at the time I have to go pick up Clara The impossible girl yeah I like that title, well Jenny will tell you how to use that and what to do, and well if there are any problems you know how to reach or River she would really like to hear from you" the doctor said while hugging Jenny and then walking into the T.A.R.D.I.S two minutes later the T.A.R.D.I.S was gone. First of what the heck was that" Isaac asked. oh that was the T.A.R.D.I.S" Jenny said. Second , who in the hell is Clara" Derek asked. Well Clara is his new companion or as my mom calls her, his traveling assistant" Jenny answered.

(Three days later at the super market) (Jenny also works as a detective)

Jenny was looking thru the produce section when her phone rang she took it out of her purse and answered it. Jenny we need you to come down to the hospital now because two kids came in with some pretty bad scratch wounds and one of them is asking for you and Mr. Derek Hale" The Sherif said thru the phone. We will be right there" Jenny said and then hung up the phone. um Derek we need to go now" Jenny said pushing the basket down the isle towards Derek. Why" he asked walking toward her. Well the Sheriff just called and guess who is in the hospital and is asking for you and me and also has some wolf like scratch wounds" Jenny said. Lets go we can get food later" Jenny said taking Derek's hand leaving the store and then walking to the car and driving away. Wait Derek I think I may be needed at the school" Jenny said almost at the school parking lot. Yeah, I'm kinda thinking the same" Derek said as Jenny got out of the front seat and headed inside the school when she got to where all the police officers were she saw the Sheriff talking to a kid. Hello Sheriff so what happened here attack of the killer birds" she said in her British accent. Um well sorta like that oh yeah this is my son Styles" The Sheriff said. Oh hi nice to meet you I'm Jenny Hale" Jenny said. Are you related to Derek Hale?" Styles asked. Yes he's my husband" Jenny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Your his what" Stiles asked.  
Well I'm his wife, and a consultant For the Sherif" Jenny said.  
Before anyone could say anything Jenny's Phone rang  
Excuse me" Jenny said walking outside the classroom and answering her cell phone.  
(On the phone)  
Hello?" Jenny asked.  
What happened at the school?" Derek asked.  
Um well just, some flying thru the windows of a school nothing really new, how about you anything new with you?" Jenny asked.  
Got Isaac, and I also just fought off an Alpha and going to my old house. Would you like me to pick you up?" Derek asked.  
Sure" Jenny said.  
(End of call)  
Sherif do you mind if I take off?" Jenny asked.  
Sure I'll call you if I need any help" the Sherif said.  
Jenny walked out of the school into the parking lot Derek was already there Isaac was basicly passed out in the back seat she walked to the car and got in.  
What's wrong with him she asked, who's the kid tailing you?" Jenny asked.  
Oh he's sedated, and that is Scott" Derek said as he drove to his old house.  
When they got to Derek's Scott gave Jenny a confused look.  
Why are you looking at me like that?" Jenny asked Scott.  
Your heart beat there is four beats not two" Scott said.  
Because I have two hearts" Jenny said.  
Why do you have two hearts?" Scott asked.  
Because I'm a time-Lord one of the last" Jenny answered.  
Ok can we please stop playing twenty questions" Derek asked.  
Jenny went over to Derek to help out with Isaac, and while she was Scott's phone rang, as he was talking to Stiles Jenny got a call.  
(Jenny's Phone call)  
Hello" she asked walking outside.  
Hello, Jenny nice to talk to you again" Madem Kavarien.  
What do you want?" Jenny asked walking even further into the woods.  
Exactly like your grandmother" Madem Kavarien said before the line went dead.  
(End of call)  
Jenny put the phone back in her pocket her face looking terrified, she sat there for a minute put on a strait face and walked back to the old almost totally burnt down house and walked back inside. But when she got inside the house Stiles was there to.  
Who was that?" Derek wispered into her ear.  
I'll tell you later" Jenny wispered back into his ear, he nodded back.  
Why can't she hold him down?" Stiles asked.  
Because I'm a girl, and I have no clue what you are talking about" Jenny said.  
And because she looks like two seconds ago she was scared half to death" Derek said  
(Jenny's P.O.V)  
When Scott's Tatoo was finished me Derek and Isaac left for the loft.  
Why do you keep checking your arm?" Derek asked.  
I'll tell you later why" I said.  
(Later that nite)  
Jenny and Derek layed in bed that nite and a question came up.  
Jenny, who was on the phone today?" Derek asked.  
Madem Kavarien" I said.  
Why would she be calling you?" Derek asked.  
Because she's the leader of the Silence" I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny  
People I would really like some reviews  
Chapter 3  
"Why cant you do it" Isaac asked.  
"Because, I don't have any practice" Derek  
"Well Scott doesn't trust him, and well I trust Scott" Isaac said.  
"Do you trust me?" Derek asked putting a book down.  
"Yes, but I still don't like him" Isaac said.  
"no one likes him" Derek said just before the door slid open, and Peter walked in.  
"you guys know being resurrected, has made some of my abilities impaired but not my hearing, so if you have anything to say I hope you don't mind saying it to my face" Peter said as he walked in.  
"We don't like you, now shut up and help us" Derek said, then Peter walked across the room over to Isaac who was sitting in a chair  
"Well that's a nice way to talk to people" Jenny said poring a cop of coffee, and as Peter stuck his claws into Isaac's neck.  
When Peter took his claws out of Isaac's neck he looked confused "What did you see" Derek asked.  
"It was confusing, Vague images" Peter said.  
"Did you see Erica and Boyd" Derek asked him.  
"Barely, they were saying something about worrying about what they will do during the full moon" Peter said.  
"Wont they tear each other apart, Because I've seen one on a full moon and I don't mean him, I mean one with eyes darker than a night sky with know stars" Jenny said.  
"Never seen one like that, but she is right they will tear each other apart" Peter said.  
"And how did you two meet" Isaac asked.  
"its complicated" Jenny, and Derek both said at the same time.  
Later  
"I think I may know a to get Isaac's memory back" Scott said walking into the loft.  
"How?" Jenny asked.  
Deaton" Scott said


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
Jenny's P.O.V  
We all were standing in Deatons office around a big metal tub of ice cubes  
"Isaac you know you really don't have to do this right" I said.  
"But I want to" he said and then my phone rang.  
I went outside and answered it, I knew exactly who it was  
"What do you want" I wispered into the phone.  
"You know what I want, I want your baby" Kavarien said, and then I hung up I just stood there for a moment in plain shock and then went back inside.  
When I got inside Isaac was out of the tub and everyone was standing around him, Derek was just staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Erica's dead, and there at the bank inside of a vault" Scott said.  
"Won't they start killing each other during the full moon?" I asked.  
"That could be what happened to Erica" Stiles sugested.  
"While everyone else was talking I heard someone wisper in my ear "your pregnant, and Kavarien wants our baby" Derek wispered into my ear.  
"You heard" I said.  
He nodded  
(Later that night)  
"Jenny what's wrong" Derek asked.  
"It's my birthday" I said crying even harder.  
"Why are you crying if its your birthday" he asked me pulling me into his arms.  
"Because I basicly died the day of my birth in my dads arms" I said he wrapped his arms tighter around me we just layed there  
(Know ones P.O.V)  
"So did you all sleep well... Where's Jenny and Isaac?" Peter asked walking in.  
"Horribly, sleeping, and you really should learn to knock" Derek said.  
"It's almost twelve and there sleeping" Peter said.  
"Yeah pretty much" Derek said  
"Why did I hear crying all night long, and who stopped breathing" Isaac asked coming down the stairs.  
"It wasnt all night it was every hour, Jenny kept having nightmares and stopped breathing twice during those nightmares" Derek said.  
"Why did she stop breathing?" Peter asked.  
"Because she's a girl" Derek said.  
"That does not explain anything" Isaac said.  
"And how would you know?" Derek asked him.  
"Okay fine, It's her birthday that's why, and don't tell her I told you that" Derek said.  
"You may want to go check on her thou because she looked like she was puckeing her guts out earlier" Isaac said.  
Jenny almost came in on cue.  
"Morning" she said.  
"Morning, are you alright?" Derek wispered so only she could here it.  
"Yep" she answered


End file.
